


Como lo tomara.

by levt



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Joey y Mokuba enamorados, M/M, Romance, Seto comprensivo, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levt/pseuds/levt
Summary: Decir que Joey se encontraba nervioso y muerto de miedo seria poco, estaba sumamente aterrado en estos momentos se dirigía a la casa de su novio y por cada paso que daba sentía que  se acercaba a su muerte.Pero no era para menos su adorado novio, con el cual ya llevaba un año de un noviazgo en secreto, le había dicho que ya era hora de que le contaran a su hermano sobre su noviazgo...





	Como lo tomara.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia también esta en amor-yaoi y wattpad.

Decir que Joey se encontraba nervioso y muerto de miedo sería poco, estaba sumamente aterrado en estos momentos se dirigía a la casa de su novio y por cada paso que daba sentía que se acercaba a su muerte.

Pero no era para menos su adorado novio, con el cual ya llevaba un año de un noviazgo en secreto, le había dicho que ya era hora de que le contaran a su hermano sobre su noviazgo y pensar que hace solo unos días atrás había estado tan tranquilo pensando que tendría una vida larga que con suerte compartiría con su amado niño, pero ni modo esa vida seguro terminaba hoy, recordar cómo había terminado en esta situación le hacía pensar que jamás podría negar nada a su pequeño ya que no le gustaba verlo triste y mucho menos pelear con él.

Todo esto empezó hace una semana.

Flashback

Se encontraba acostado en su cama con su lindo novio, acaba de terminarse la película que estaban viendo por lo que en ese momento se estaban comiendo a besos, Joey ya empezaba a colar sus manos por debajo de la camisa de su pequeño cuando este lo detuvo.

-Joey espera –le dijo su niño mientras se separaba un poco de él.

-que pasa Mokuba-dijo Joey extrañado de que lo alejara, ya que como no se podían ver seguido las pocas veces que se veían intentaban aprovechar su tiempo al máximo y una de las cosas que más disfrutaban era poder hacer el amor cuantas veces pudieran.

-Joey tenemos que hablar –decía Mokuba serio y nervioso al mismo tiempo ya que no sabía cómo se tomaría su novio lo que le iba a decir.

Joey al ver la seriedad en la mirada de el menor por un momento temió que este fuera a termina con el pero descarto esa idea de inmediato ya que si de algo estaba seguro en este mundo era del amor que se tenían Mokuba y él, por lo que se preguntó que sería aquello de lo que su niño quería hablar que fuera tan serio.

-está bien amor de que quieres que hablemos-

-Joey creo que ya es tiempo de que le digamos lo nuestro a mi hermano –le dijo Mokuba de una vez lo mejor era no irse con rodeos e ir directamente al punto.

Joey se quedó unos momentos callado asimilado lo que el menor le había dicho este no podría estar hablando enserio eso tenía que ser una broma, pero con solo ver la mirada en su rostro supo que si se lo estaba diciendo enserio.

-Mokuba no puedes estar hablando en serio ¿que acaso no me amas?-

-claro que hablo enserio además a que viene lo de que si te amo tu sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón –se le quedo viendo pensando en que a que venía eso de si lo amaba o no.

-entonces, ¿porque me quieres ver muerto? -dijo Joey dejando a un más confundido a el menor.

-¿de que hablas? ¿porqué muerto? –ya le empezaba a desesperar esta charla sin sentido.

-que no está claro Mokuba si tu hermano se entera de que salimos me va a matar, aunque pensándolo bien probablemente me torture primero como castigo por haber osado siquiera mirar a su hermanito –

Mokuba por un momento sintió que se iba a ir de espaldas lo bueno es que todavía estaba sobre la cama en serio que Joey cuando se lo proponía era todo un exagerado.

-no seas exagerado mi hermano no te va a matar, a lo mucho se va a enojar porque le ocultamos lo nuestro, además tu no siempre dices que no le tienes miedo a seto, entonces ahora a que viene esa actitud, además él va a tener que aceptar lo nuestro ya que nos amamos ¿Por qué me amas verdad?-Mokuba se le quedo mirando esperando una respuesta.

-"pues claro que te amo, pero soy muy joven para morir , maldición ahora que hago no es que le tema a Kaiba pero con lo sobre protector que es con Mokuba seguro si me mata "se quedó pensando Joey sudando frió de solo imaginarse frente a seto diciéndole que era el novio de su dulce y ya no tan puro e inocente hermano menor, seguro le pasaba como en las películas y seto sacaba una escopeta amenazándolo con que si se le volvía a acercar su adorado niño le llenaría de plomo, aunque pensándolo bien la tecnología de Kaiba corp., es la número uno del mundo a lo mejor en vez de escopeta lo amenazaba con una pistola de rayo láser así si lo mataba solo quedaran sus cenizas, bueno pero Kaiba también era rico así que también podría pagarle a alguien para que lo desapareciera, ya llevaba rato pensando tonterías que no se dio cuenta de que no le había contestado a Mokuba.

-bien entiendo tu no me amas, está bien será mejor que dejemos esto de una vez, mejor me voy - dijo el menor triste ya se había casado de esperar un respuesta de parte de Joey, así que se levantó de la cama para encaminarse a la puerta.

Joey al escuchar esto reacciono tomando a Mokuba de la mano antes de que este se fuera.

-no te vallas, no quiero terminar con esto Mokuba, te amo pero no puedo evitar tener miedo con lo de tu hermano, que tal si me dice que me aleje de ti o hace algo para separarnos yo no soportaría que me separen de ti- decía mientras abrazaba fuertemente al otro evitando que pudiera alejarse aunque sea un poco de él.

Mokuba correspondió el abrazo después de un momento se separó un poco y levanto la vista para ver a Joey a los ojos.

-yo tampoco soportaría separarme de ti, no permitiré que nada nos separe, mi hermano no nos alejara y en caso de que lo intentara yo no lo dejaría aunque me tuviera que escapar para poder estar contigo-

Joey sonrió a su niño el tampoco dejaría que nada los separara aunque tuviera que robarse a Mokuba de su casa y tuvieran que estar huyendo para que Seto no los encontrara y los separara, bueno en el caso de que el Kaiba mayor de verdad lo intentara.

Joey se agacho mientras tomaba el rostro de Mokuba y se acercaba hasta terminar juntando sus labios en un dulce beso lleno de amor que sirvió para tranquilizar a los dos después de un rato de estar besándose lentamente empezaron a separase.

\- está bien si quieres que se lo digamos a tu hermano se lo diremos -con esas palabras el menor sonrió y volvió a besar a Joey.

-bien se lo diremos además no te preocupes hablare con Yugi para que el me ayude con mi hermano -

Yugi era el novio de seto y la única persona que sabía que Mokuba y Joey están saliendo al ser el mejor amigo del rubio, él había guardado el secreto y bueno ahora ojalá los ayudara para convencer a seto de que no había mejor persona en el mundo para su hermanito que Joey.

-está bien lo más probable es que Yugi acepte ayudarnos, ya que desde que se enteró de lo nuestro ha querido que se lo digamos a kaiba, entonces cuando se lo diremos-

-bueno en un semana es mi cumpleaños vamos a hace una pequeña reunió a la que están invitados Tea, Tristán, Duke, Marik, Bakura, Serenity y bueno tú así que podíamos aprovechar ese día decírselo a Seto y que de paso que se enteren todos nuestros amigos ¿que dices? -

-está bien, si así lo quieres – dijo para luego volver a besar a Mokuba solo que esta vez era un beso más apasionado metiendo su lengua en la boca de el menor que lo aceptaba gustoso correspondiendole- y bueno ahora que ya hablamos de esto, que dices si volvemos a lo que estábamos haciendo antes –

Mokuba sonrió para después pasar los brazos por el cuello de Joey y empezaba a besarle con pasión mientras jugaban con sus lenguas, Joey entendió de inmediato que si era momento de regresar a la cama y continuar en lo que se quedaron.

Fin flash back

Joey podría decir sin mentir que esta era la semana que más rápido se le había pasado en toda su vida y a pesar de todo lo que había hablado con Mokuba y el hecho de haber hablado con Yugi, quien si había aceptado ayudarlos para que Seto se tomara bien su relación, aún tenía miedo por su vida y también miedo de que los tratara de separar.

Pero no había modo de echarse atrás Mokuba ya le había dicho a su hermano que tenía novio ( y por lo que Yugi le había contado a Seto casi le da algo de enterarse de que su hermanito estaba saliendo con alguien, no solo eso sino que se lo había ocultado ), y bueno entra Yugi y Mokuba habían calmado al mayor y convencido de que Mokuba a sus 17 años tenía todo el derecho de tener un novio, además el pelinegro había convencido al castaño de que el amor que se tenían su novio y él era verdadero por lo que Seto más tranquilo había aceptado conocer al susodicho novio de su pequeño hermanito.

Y ese día era hoy no lo podría posponer más, Mokuba le había propuesto mandar a alguien para que lo recogiera ya que su casa quedaba bastante lejos pero él le había dicho que no y termino tomando el camino mas largo desde su casa a la Mansión Kaiba a pie solo para atrasar el momento pero ya no había modo de retrasarlo más, pues podía ver la entrada cada vez mas cerca, cuando llego solo toco el timbre y espero a que se abriera el porto cuando este se abrió siguió caminando hasta la puerta de la casa donde ya lo esperaba Mokuba impaciente.

-Hola Joey eres el último en llegar todos están en la sala -lo saludo Mokuba con una sonrisa se le notaba lo nervioso que él también estaba por lo que pasaría a continuación.

-Hola Mokuba perdón por tardarme– le respondió igual de nervioso acercándose a este.

-No hay problema estás listo, mi hermano está en su despacho junto con Yugi me dijo que cuando mi novio llegara nos vería allí para hablar así que ya es hora-

Ambos caminaron hacia la oficina de Seto entre más se acercaban más nerviosos se encontraba, cuando llegaron Mokuba toco la puerta después de escuchar un pase desde adentro los dos entraron encontrando a Seto y a Yugi adentro el mayor sentado tras su escritor y el tricolor estaba parado a su lado.

-Bien Mokuba, ¿que pasa?, te dije que vinieras cuando llegara tu novio-Dijo Seto apenas terminaron de entrar mirando con recelo a Joey.

-Bueno es que ya llego es Joey-

-¿Que este perro es tu novio enserio? o es alguna especie de broma de mal gusto-Seto se encontraba un poco sorprendido mirando incrédulo a los dos - ya sabes que no me gustan las bromas -

-No seto es enserio –Mokuba miro a los ojos a su hermano para que se diera cuenta que no estaba bromeando.

Seto se les quedó viendo a los dos sin decir nada simplemente esperando a que alguno de los dos hablara. Joey a pesar de los nervios volteo a ver a Mokuba quien tampoco parecía que fuera a decir algo y sabiendo que el otro de verdad quería la aprobación de su hermano, se atrevió a romper el silencio en que se habían quedado diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Kaiba yo realmente amo a Mokuba y lo siento por no decirte antes de lo nuestro-

Mokuba después de escuchar a Joey por fin pudo decir algo.

-Yo también lo amo mucho-dijo para también voltear a ver a Joey quien le sonreía para darle valor de continuar- y como ya te había dicho lo lamento mucho, por bueno no decirte todo esto al principio, la verdad es que tenía miedo de que no lo aceptaras o intentaras separarnos, pero bueno yo te estoy diciendo esto ahora porque ya no quiero tener que seguir ocultando lo mío con Joey, ya no quiero que nos tengamos que seguir viendo a escondidas, siempre con miedo de que alguien nos vea y tú te enteres, estoy cansado de tener que ocultar mi amor- termino de decir el pelinegro sintiéndose mejor al hablar de como se sentía.

-Mokuba yo...- empezó hablar seto pero no había terminado la frase cuando Joey lo interrumpió.

-Antes de que digas algo más te lo diré si intentas separarnos yo te juro que no lo permitiré que no me alejaras de la persona que más amo-dijo Joey decidido utilizando todo el valor y determinación que tenía para dejarle bien claro a seto que no dejaría que le quietara a Mokuba.

Seto le lanzo una mirada de exasperación a Joey por haberlo interrumpido antes de continuar.

-Bien pues si el perro aquí me deja ladrar he interrumpir te diré lo que pienso de esto-Seto los miro a los dos quienes a pesar de que todo lo anterior lo habían dicho con seguridad aún se les notaba lo nerviosos que estaban y bueno también se les notaba un poco de miedo por lo que fuera a decir o hacer el CEO.

-tu sabes que Wheeler no me agrada mucho que digamos por no decir que no me agrada nada, pero está bien si él es al que escogiste no me interpondré aunque no sea de mi total gusto que estés con alguien como el-

-¡Que enserió! –dijeron al mismo tiempo Joey y Mokuba sorprendidos por las palabras de él castaño, es que eso era una aprobación ¿verdad? ninguno de los dos podía salir de las sorpresa que les causo la reacción tan tranquila de seto y sus palabras.

-Enserio Kaiba no te vas a oponer o hacer algún escándalo -dijo Joey después de que termino de asimilar lo dicho por el mayor.

-Yo no hago escándalos Wheeler y si está bien por lo que dure este noviazgo lo apruebo, no me interpondré, ni nada aunque creo que mi hermano se merece algo mejor-dijo seto con su seriedad característica sin dejar de ver a la pareja.

Cuando Mokuba también termino de asimilar lo dicho por el castaño su reacción fue correr y abrazar con fuerza a su hermano.

-Enserio hermano, gracias no sabes lo feliz que me haces y te aseguro que no hay nadie mejor que Joey - decía esto mientras se empezaba deshacer el abrazo y le sonreía feliz a Seto.

-Pero eso si Wheeler te advierto que si haces sufrir a mi hermano de cualquier manera o alguna vez lo veo llorar por tu culpa, te juro que te matare pero antes cumpliré todas tus pesadillas-decía Kaiba mientras miraba a Joey con una mirada que claramente prometía mucho sufrimiento al rubio si acaso así sufrir al menor.

-Bien entonces no hay problema porque jamás haría algo que dañara o entristeciera a Mokuba-dijo con seguridad Joey mandandole una mirada de completa confianza en si mismo al castaño.

Seto voltio a ver a Mokuba quien ya había vuelto al lado de Joey y ahora lo tomaba de la mano.

\- Mokuba creo que tienes invitados que atender no- le recordó al menor que de la felicidad había olvidado a sus invitados

-Así –dijo Mokuba recordando que todos los demás se encontraban en la sala esperando para comenzar con su fiesta de cumpleaños así que con Joey de la mano se empezó a dirigir a la salida -bien vamos Joey también hay que decirle a los demás -termino de decir Mokuba antes de cerrar la puerta al salir

-Me sorprendió mucho que lo aceptaras tan fácilmente pensé que tendría que detenerte de que quisieras matar a Joey , no estarás planeando nada malo-hablo por primera vez Yugi que hasta ahora solo se había mantenido callado observando cómo se desarrollaba todo.

Yugi también se había sorprendido bastante por la reacción de su pareja, se había mantenido tan tranquilo a pesar de que cuando le dijeron lo del novio si se había alterado bastante, pero ahora no solo había permanecido tranquilo sino que había aprobado con demasiada rapidez y facilidad lo de Joey y Mokuba así que Yugi no podía evitar pensar que tal vez seto estuviera planeando algo.

-No la verdad es que no, yo ya tenía mis sospechas desde hace mucho de que Mokuba estuviera enamorado, aunque cuando me lo confirmaron bueno si me altere más de lo que debería más diciéndome que salía con alguien desde hace tiempo, y bueno el hecho de que fuera Wheeler me tomo aún más por sorpresa, pero no separaría a Mokuba de alguien que lo haga feliz, yo ya le he provocado muchas tristezas a con mis actos pasados, no le separaría de alguien que hace que mi hermano salga de esa soledad y tristeza en la que se había sumergido junto conmigo desde que nos adoptó Gozaburo, de alguien que hace que vuelva a tener otra vez esa luz que tenía cuando éramos niños –dijo seto con nostalgia al recordar a su pequeño hermano jugando al ajedrez con él sin dejar se sonreír y como todo eso acabo cuando fueron adoptados.

Yugi solo se le quedo viendo sí que seto había cambiado en los últimos años aún se mostraba frió ante todo el mundo pero cuando están solos y hablan se daba cuenta que por mucho que Seto aparentara frialdad realmente por dentro no era así y él tenía la suerte de poder ver este lado de Seto kaiba no cabía duda de que por cosas como esta era por lo que él amaba tanda al CEO

\- además no soy ciego mientras hablaban me di cuenta de que cuando se miraba lo hacían con amor- volvió a hablar el mayor saliendo de sus recuerdos y fijando su mirada en su novio.

-¿Y cómo supiste que eran con amor?-pregunto Yugi curioso por las palabras del más alto.

Seto sonrió de lado antes de levantarse y acercarse a Yugi para darle un suave beso en la boca, para al separarse susurrar en los labios de su pequeño y lindo novio.

-Porque se veían como yo te veo a ti y como tu me miras- le dijo el mayor con una leve sonrisa.

Yugi solo se sonrojo antes de volver a unir sus labios con los de Seto si por pequeños momentos como este era que él amaba tanto al hombre que tenía delante.

..............................................

**Author's Note:**

> Si alguien al leído un fanfic Joey x Mokuba por favor díganme donde lo leyeron y el nombre ya que tengo ganas de leerme algo de esta pareja y hasta ahora no he encontrado nada, así que si me dijeran donde encontrar uno se los agradecería muchísimo.


End file.
